


Acts of Love

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Las Vegas, Shippy Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Someone's version of the story. (Set in S2).
Relationships: Rachel Goldberg & Quinn King
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Acts of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



"Cheers," Quinn said, raising her glass from across the aisle of their small private plane. 

"To Season 14, our first black suitor, and Vegas!" Rachel clanked her heavy crystal tumbler against Quinn's.

"We haven't closed the deal yet, Rachel."

"I've got it, Quinn. Trust me." 

Rachel twisted in her seat, grabbing Quinn's hand. "We should get matching tattoos, to celebrate."

"Of what?"

"I don't know. 'Ride or Die'?"

"Cliché. How about 'Money, Dick, Power'?"

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

Rachel sipped her drink before saying, "Let's do it."

"Not in Vegas, I don't want to hear it from Gary."

**Author's Note:**

> LearnedFoot rocks! Thanks for the late night beta!


End file.
